The Time's Come
The Time's Come is one of the possible final missions of Grand Theft Auto V. The mission is triggered if Franklin chooses the option B (Kill Michael). Overview Steve Haines and Dave Norton task Franklin with killing Trevor Philips, due to him being a liability, despite having saved both of them. Later, Devin Weston shows up at Franklin's house and tells Franklin to kill Michael De Santa, due to him also being a liability, for Molly's death and his failure to kill his family. After Devin leaves, the player is given a set of three options on his cell phone, to kill Trevor (A), kill Michael (B), or Deathwish ©. Choosing B leads to this mission, and has him call Michael. After choosing option B, Franklin meets Michael in a field of satellite dishes off Route 68 outside of Los Santos, where Michael reflects that through their partnership, Michael has developed a stronger bond with his family, he's in his dream job, and, announced through a phone call, Tracey made it into college. Franklin then attempts to ease his choice in by reflecting upon their experiences and telling him that he likes him and he risked everything for him, but Michael quickly realizes he is sent to kill him and gets into his car with Franklin shooting at him, beginning a chase along the railway lines. The chase leads into the Palmer-Taylor Power Station, where Franklin chases Michael up the scaffolding to one of the chimney walkways after several shoot outs. Michael expresses his disappointment towards his choice, claiming that Franklin was "like a son to him." They both then begin a small scuffle, with Michael showing anger and sadness at his decision and reflects on how he was the only decent person to him, while Franklin counters it by saying he was only ever Michael's "bitch." Shortly after, Franklin pushes Michael back, causing him to fall over the rail and is only held by Franklin. Franklin then starts to regret his decisions, but Michael objects and wishes he killed him before. Franklin can either pull Michael up or drop him to his death, however if he decides to pull Michael up, Michael will headbutt Franklin forcing him to lose his grip. Either way, Michael falls off and dies instantly once hitting the ground. Afterwards, Franklin calls Lamar but ends up with his voicemail, regretting the decision he just made by the way he quotes Michael. Unable to become more than a hustler any more and being back to where he was from the beginning, Franklin starts to walk away from the factory as the credits roll in. Mission Objectives *Chase Michael. *Drop or save Michael. Gold Medal Objectives *Surpassed the Mentor - Kill Michael Aftermath Phone Calls *Devin Weston - Franklin calls Devin to inform him that he killed Michael and that Devin needs to speak with the FIB about him not killing Trevor. Devin says that he already talked with Steve Haines. Franklin asks if Devin has any more jobs for him, to which Devin replies that Franklin is no longer useful to him. *Lamar Davis - Lamar calls Franklin, to say that he was right about Stretch, Lamar says that he will need to lay low for a while to keep himself alive. *Jimmy De Santa - Jimmy will call Franklin two times. The first time, he will ask Franklin if he knows where his father is and that he hasn't see Michael for a while. The second time, he says that he knows about his father's death and asks what Franklin knows about this. Franklin will say that he doesn't know anything, but Jimmy ends up deducing that Franklin had something to do it. *Jimmy De Santa - Jimmy will also call Trevor, telling him about his father's death, Trevor will try to comfort Jimmy, but will only make things worse. *Tanisha Jackson - Tanisha calls Franklin to tell him that she is getting married the next day; Franklin wishes her the best. E-mails and Text Messages *Lester Crest - Lester will send a text message to both Franklin and Trevor about Michael's death. He hopes that neither of them had anything to do with it, and informs them that neither will see Michael's cut from The Big Score, since he will transfer them over to Michael's family. *Lester Crest - Lester sends Franklin another message, saying he knows he killed Michael. He says he understands why it needed to be done. He tells him to move on and never mention it again. *Trevor Philips - Trevor will send an e-mail to Franklin asking if it was really him that killed Michael, to which Franklin will reply to it that he wasn't. However, Trevor will not believe him, and after Franklin begs for trust, Trevor will send him another e-mail saying that he's dead to him. *Amanda De Santa - Amanda will send an e-mail to Franklin saying that she knows he had something to do with Michael's death; she says to him to stay away from her family and that she hopes Franklin will rot in hell. *Lamar Davis - Lamar sends Franklin an e-mail, saying that he just discovered about Michael's death and asking Franklin if he knows something about it. Franklin responds that he knows nothing. *Dave Norton - Dave sends Trevor an e-mail revealing that he was the one responding to his letters to Brad. He tells Trevor to behave himself and never contact him again. *Ron Jakowski - Ron sends a text message to Trevor saying that he left a surprise for Trevor at his trailer. Trivia *The player cannot play as Michael any more after the completion of this mission. This includes any property management-related tasks as well as any Michael-specific activities, side-missions that remain incomplete, such as the The Truth and Death at Sea. In fact, killing Michael without having completed all possible mission strands potentially results in more activities becoming unavailable than killing Trevor. Before choosing this option, be certain everything involving Michael has been completed, otherwise if it is required for 100% Completion it may no longer be able to be achieved. *Michael won't take any damage from bullets fired at him, but he can still damage Franklin. *Even if the player chooses to save Michael when he is about to fall, he headbutts Franklin and dies anyway. *Michael's treacherous personality comes to light when he is climbing up the ladder on the tower, trying to change Franklin's mind and suggesting to "roll on T right now" together. *Jimmy will no longer go on friend activities with Franklin or answer his calls due to him being upset that he killed Michael. **In addition, Trevor can no longer hang out with Jimmy or Lamar. **Also like option A, Franklin can still hang out with Lamar, but not during the day; he can only hang out with him at night. *Similar to choosing option A (Kill Trevor), the characters will no longer be able to hang out with each other after the event. If the characters bump into one another in the street, Trevor will call Franklin "the traitor", while Franklin explains that he could have chosen him instead of Michael, and he was not to be trusted. Trevor says that this is proof that Franklin is also not to be trusted, and that Michael was too good to him. Trevor then tells him to stay away from him. *When reaching the point of deciding to drop or save Michael, if the player waits for a while while not choosing any of the two decisions given at the end of the mission, then Franklin automatically drops Michael to his death. *The song "Sleepwalking" by The Chain Gang of 1974 plays during the credits for this ending. It is also featured on Radio Mirror Park. **In a way this song represents the moral compromise Michael took by betraying Trevor. How he deluded himself into believing that a life in Los Santos and off crime would make his life all the better, instead of making him miserable. *This ending was very ironically put by the developers, as it depicts Franklin betraying Michael, similar to Michael's betrayal of Trevor. This is proven by Michael explaining his betrayal to Franklin justifying it by saying that "you keep running and all of the sudden, your legs can't run no more." After killing Michael, Franklin technically becomes similar to him as he would betray his best friend in order to please the higher authority and stop anyone coming for them, hinting that Franklin's time would come too. **Franklin's quote is exactly the same as Michael's quote at the end of the mission Fresh Meat when he was explaining to Franklin about why he betrayed his crew. This proves the irony. *If you replay this mission, Michael starts the mission wearing a gray suit, but after running up the stairs at the power station, he suddenly changes into a leather jacket and jeans. *Franklin's haircut will always be the standard one when he begins this mission. *After "Reuniting the Family", Michael receives an email from Amanda. A part of this email says, "And I want to bury you, when the times comes, as your wife", this foreshadows Michael's possible demise as the mission is called "The Time's Come". *After this mission is completed, some Bleeter posts will mention Steve Haines's death and Merry Weather closing its operation in the USA. Both of these events refer to The Third Way ending, and is probably an oversight of the game. *After this mission is completed, 'for sale' signs can be seen in front of Michael's mansion. *Michael's gun will change from the Combat Pistol to the normal Pistol once he reaches the end. *Even if Franklin has a Suppressor on his Pistol, it will sound like an unsuppressed shot when he shoots at Michael in the cutscene at the meeting location. *This mission is similar to the 1992 movie Juice as it involves two people that were once on good terms with each other, leading to a chase on top of a building, with one losing a gunfight, then a fist fight, falling off a ledge to their death, with the Victor lamenting their former friend's death. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough ENDING B The Time's Come|The Time's Come Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Ending B - The Time's Come (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:End Missions